Little Somethings
by fantaskie
Summary: Little things they do. Little things they say. Little things they share. All these add up to the somethings that make up the daily lives of the La Corda cast. This is a series of drabbles and one shots that trace these little things.


**Title: **Strawberry Love  
**Author: **fantaskie  
**Category: **La Corda d'Oro Prima Passo  
**Character/Pairing: **Tsukimori/Hino  
**Prompt: **Strawberries (from 7Rainbow prompts on Livejournal)  
**Word Count: **685  
Summary: What's a little strawberry on a day of cheery smiles and morning blues? Both Kahoko and Len are about to find out!  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own La Corda d'Oro or anything that originally belongs to it.

**Strawberry Love**

The fruit market downtown was pretty crowded on a fine Saturday morning. Kahoko sat at a corner stall munching on an apple as Mao and Nui bargained with the fruit seller. The red head was quite unconcerned about what was happening right next to her, and found herself idly scanning the market-goers until her brown eyes focused on something blue.

She jumped to her feet in excitement, something she could not have explained had she been asked, causing her heart to beat rapidly. Before either of her friends could react to her sudden movement she was off, disappearing midst the crowd, to be spotted some feet away near a certain blue-haired boy.

"Tsukimori-kun!"

He stopped short at the sound of her voice, and turned slowly waiting for her to come up to him. "What is it?" he asked coolly when she was near enough to hear his quiet question.

Kahoko was momentarily put off track by his tone of voice and the look in his eyes, and was suddenly aware that this wasn't a good moment to get chummy with the young man. The happy look in her eyes died down a bit as they filled with concern instead. "Nothing really, Tsukimori-kun. I was just glad to see you here. I hadn't thought you'd ever come to a place like this!" She moved her face closer to his, "Is everything alright?"

Tsukimori turned his face away from her, the look of gloom not quite dissipating. "That's none of you business," he said shortly and turned to walk away.

But the ever impulsive Kahoko wasn't happy about letting him go when he seemed so down. Snagging his arm she pulled him back. "Do you like fruits?" she asked from out of the blue.

He looked at her quizzically, and then shrugged. "I've never really thought about it."

"Oh. Well, maybe you could think about it now, neh, Tsukimori-kun?"

She dragged him to the nearest fruit stall that happened to be selling strawberries. She smiled at the fruit seller and asked for about half a kilo of the luscious red fruits. Then taking one between her fingers she bit into it before offering the rest to Tsukimori.

The young man froze for a moment as his gaze fixed on those long fingers holding out the strawberry for him to take. He glanced up into her eyes that looked encouragingly at him, "Go on! Take it! It's delicious!" His eyes darted back to the half eaten fruit and something flashed in his dark eyes before he slowly and unexpectedly leant forward and took the fruit into his mouth allowing his tongue to lick the juice from off her fingers in one long, slow swoop.

As he pulled away his eyes rested once more on her face which looked incredibly shocked and pale. She seemed to be in some sort of trance, and he allowed ever so slight a smile to curve his lips wryly. "You are right, Hino. It _does_ taste 'delicious'. Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be," he bowed, and the very normal gesture seemed slightly ironic.

By the time Kahoko had snapped out of her daze Tzukimori had disappeared. She looked at her fingers only to be distracted by a low chuckle from her left. She started and turned to see what the joke was when she found the fruit seller grinning and winking at her, "Quite the flirt, isn't he?" The red head blinked and then let out a little shriek as her face turned the colour of her hair, "What?! No! No!...I mean" and she wondered what on earth she was saying and why she was speaking to a vendor, "T-thank you for the fruits!" She had grabbed her packet of strawberries and scooted from there in less than a second.

One hour later when Mao and Nui had finally managed to locate her they found Kahoko sitting on a stone bench. As they reached her side ready to scold her for disappearing they were stopped short when she sighed softly and said dreamily, "Don't you just _love_ strawberries?"

* * *

**A/N:** My first ever La Corda piece. I hope it wasn't too lame. Oh, and I'm not quite sure of Kahoko's second friend's name. If Nui isn't the right one then pray do enlighten me.:)

Also...I intend making this a series of drabbles or one shots. It seems just about the only kind of thing I can write for La Corda for the present since nothing major has occured to me as yet. I hope these short pieces are enjoyable though!:)


End file.
